winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 103/4Kids Script
Save the First Dance Scene: Wizgiz' Classroom Professor Wizgiz: It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it, you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf, right? Look... *Wizgiz transforms into Griselda.* Griselda (Wizgiz): ...at me now! *The students gasp in shock.* Griselda (Wizgiz): Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention. *The students are relieved.* Griselda (Wizgiz): The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you. *Wizgiz reverts to his original form.* Wizgiz: But for now we'll start with the basics. *Wizgiz snaps his fingers and mirrors magically appear on his students' desk.* Wizgiz: We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair color. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it. *One student succeeds; Bloom fails and puts down the mirror.* Wizgiz: Bloom, it's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do. Scene: Inside Bloom and Flora's Dorm Bloom: I was the only one who couldn't do it! Stella: You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'! Bloom: Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia. Stella: That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings! Bloom: I sure hope so… Stella: I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you've had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color. *Bloom concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards.* Bloom: Ugh! Great! This is what I end up with?! Stella: I'm just trying to help you, okay! You're a bigger project than I thought… Hmph… Scene: Alfea's Dining Hall *All the Alfea students are eating breakfast.* Stella: You just have to take it day by day. Bloom: I hope tomorrow is better. Tecna: Well, the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know. Faragonda: Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As it is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home. Griselda: But not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden. Faragonda: But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment. Scene: Cloud Tower's Grand Hall Witch Student 1: There's the headmistress… Witch Student 2: She's so scary! Griffin: Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and trouble making! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be wicked! *The students cheer at the announcement.* Griffin: The objective's simple and cruel: It is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie & Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win! Darcy: I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring. Icy: Of course. Stormy: But the point is to sabotage their party. Icy: We'll kill two birds with one stone. Scene: Inside Bloom and Flora's Dorm Stella: A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card Daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: 'Buy me! Buy me, please!' Musa: It's fresh! Stella: "Huh?" Musa: And it's so definitely you. Stella: Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it. Flora: I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know. Tecna: Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing. Musa: It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars? Tecna: I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology. Stella: At least it won't wrinkle. Bloom: I'm worried. Brandon will be there and this is all I have to wear. Stella: Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: shopping! Scene: Downtown Magix Bloom: "Hey, check it out!" *Bloom tries out two dresses.* Bloom: What do you think? Stella: Too junior high, oh! *Bloom tries out another dress* Stella: Perfect! Bloom: You think? *The rest of girls nod.* Bloom: Too expensive. Stella: I'll pay for it. Flora: You can't, remember? You maxed it out. *The girls go back outside.* Bloom: You go back. Flora: You sure Bloom? Stella: You can text me if you need me. Tecna: Your probability of success is still very high. Flora: Mm-hmm. Bloom: Go get ready. I'll see you later. With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah! *Bloom goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready.* Bloom: Eighty-percent off and ninety-percent perfect! *Out on the streets. Bloom: I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run! *Bloom starts running back.* Scene: Griffin's Office Griffin: I've received a number of proposals, but none is disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable! Darcy: Huh? Icy: That's sweet, thank you. Griffin: It's just the thing to spoil their fun. Darcy: You will not be disappointed. Icy: It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Bloom: I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. *While going through drawers and boxes, looking for scissors, Bloom complains.* Bloom: '''Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things?! Huh? *Bloom goes out on the balcony and see the Red Fountain boys have arrived. '''Bloom: Brandon's here! He looks so cute... Scene: Underground Tunnel Darcy: I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet. Icy: Uh-uh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere. Darcy: Fine, but please tell me we're almost there. Stormy: You have the map. Icy: Right. Darcy: Oh. We're, almost there. Scene: Alfea's Hallway Bloom: A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! *Bloom hears something crash.* Bloom: What was that? *Bloom opens the door to the tunnels and walks in.* Stormy: I sense we're very close. Bloom: Oh, no way. It's those witches. *Bloom quietly and quickly runs back. The witches enter an Alfea hallway.* Stormy: Go straight ahead and make a right. *They open the door to the gifts.* Icy: Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts. Darcy: This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers. *Bloom hides behind a wall.* Icy: Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring. Darcy: Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. "And the spell is cast, show us the past." *Darcy casts her spell.* Bloom: Oh no! Darcy: "Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!" *An image of Stella putting her ring in her jewelry box is shown.* Icy: This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts. Stormy: Open! *Stormy casts a spell and the treasure chest opens, which have eggs insides. Darcy picks one up and opens it. Darcy: Oooooh. Enchanted little eggs. Icy: They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever receive. *They raise their index fingers, forming a small energy ball and begin to cast their spell.* Icy:'''Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first.* '''Darcy: The eggs will hatch and snake-rats appear. Stormy: And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear! *They place the spell on the eggs.* Bloom: That's so awful! Icy: When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them. *Icy casts a spell on the wall and they head outside.* Scene: Outside Alfea *The witches hide behind some tall vegetation.* Stormy: I can't wait to see the snake-rats! Icy: How long will it take for the fairies to start puking? Darcy: One bite and it will only be a matter of seconds. Scene: Alfea's Ballroom Red Fountain Student: Well for me, the dragon rodeo. Alfea Student: Awesome. Bloom: Where are they? * Bloom searches for the girls and crashes into Brandon.* Brandon (Sky): Huh? *Brandon turns around while Bloom rubs her nose.* Bloom: Hey! Brandon (Sky): I was looking for you. Bloom: You were? Brandon (Sky): Hey, uh, would you like to dance? Bloom: Yeah, for sure! *Bloom runs off to the other girls.* Brandon (Sky): Uh... Okay? Bloom: Hey, girls! Tecna: What took you so long? Flora: What's the matter? Scene: Alfea Hallway Bloom: They have a whole plan to sabotage the dance! Stella: Ugh! What are they going to do? Bloom: I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us. It had something to do with a snake-rat? Tecna: A snake-rat? Let me console my database. Snake-rats: Venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross. Stella: Ew! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys. Bloom: Well, actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring, Stella. We have to do something! Musa: Huh, it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now. Flora: It's too late! Look! *Sky and Timmy are bringing the chest in front of everybody.* Sky (Brandon): We hope you like the gifts we brought you. Musa: No snake-rats. Bloom: Well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the eggs. Stella: We need a counter-spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. *The girls form a circle and hold hands.* Stella: Now let's link our powers together! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa: "Let all the dark magic be reversed. Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed!" *A wisp of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Sky gives out a couple of eggs to girls, which they open and butterflies come out.* Alfea Students: Huh? Oh. Ohh!! Aww!! That's so sweet! Oh, look! Stella: Spells are exhausting! *Sky hands Stella an egg.* Sky (Brandon): This one is for you Stella. Stella: Huh? Oh... *Stella grabs the egg with suspicion. Stella: How cute, an enchanted little egg. Thank you. *Musa takes the egg from Stella. Musa: Let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy? Flora: Yeah, I sure do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. (Sky: "Huh?") It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate. Musa: Alright! Go for it. *Musa hands Flora the egg and Flora casts a spell on it.* Flora: We'll put the egg in the ring case, and Shmoronburaboo. Bloom: Hold on, what was all of that? Flora: That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy. Hey, you should get into your dress now! Scene: Outside Alfea Icy: Unbelievable! *Icy freezes the vegetation they were hiding in.* Icy: They countered spelled us?! How dare those freshman counter-spell us." Stormy: Let's go get them! Icy: No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solaria ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm. *Bloom starts to get changed.* Bloom: I did my first spell ever! It was cool! *Stella's jewelry box floats away.* Bloom and Kiko: Huh?? *Bloom chases after it.* Bloom: That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work! *The case of the ring comes out of the jewelry box.* Bloom: The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic! *Bloom continues chasing the ring.* Icy: Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her! *Bloom runs and gets the ring case.* Bloom: Gotcha. *The witches get mad.* Icy: Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA! *The witches come out of hiding.* Stormy: First we'll kick her booty... Icy: ...Second we'll freeze her... Darcy: ...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust! Scene: Alfea's Ballroom Flora: This princess needs a dance- Faragonda: Young ladies. Flora, Tecna, Musa and Stella: Huh? Faragonda: We just had a great idea. Princess Musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guests! Musa: Uhhh. Flora, Tecna, and Stella: Uh.. Huh? Scene: Outside Alfea *Bloom backs away.* Stormy: Get back here! We have had it with you. *The witches close in on Bloom. Icy attacks first.* Icy: Huh. Ha! Ice Bracelet! *Bloom jumps out of the ice circle.* Darcy: Heel of Oblivion! Hm! *Darcy stomps her foot onto the ground, creating a fissure. Stormy attacks next, summoning a tornado.* Stormy: Ughhh... Hah!! Twister! *Bloom gets caught up in a funnel, backs away and falls into the fissure but grabs the edges.* Icy: There is no escape for you. *Icy levitates the ring case and tucks it away.* Icy: May I do the honors? *Stormy bows.* Stormy: Of course. *Bloom struggles for dear life.* Icy: You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all. Bloom: You're wrong! I DO have Winx! *Icy conjures her magic.* Icy: No. I don't think so. *Icy starts to cast her spell onto Bloom.* Bloom: I'll show you! I do have Winx! I know it! *Bloom finally transforms, shocking the witches.* Bloom: Cool! I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of. Icy: Awww. Isn't that so cute, you got your fairy wings. Too bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy, Perceptus Disorientus. *Darcy distorts the area around Bloom.* Bloom: I can handle this. I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus Bloom! I got it. *Bloom flies out of the hypnotized area.* Bloom: Now you'd better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face MY wrath. *Darcy grunts at Bloom.* Icy: Hey, get a load of that 'tude. Darcy: I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that. Icy: We're gonna teach you a lesson. Frozen Prism! *Icy creates some ice pillars.* Icy: Arctic Blast! *Icy attacks from behind Bloom by being one with the pillars. Bloom lands where the witches were hiding.* Icy: All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favorite: Ice Coffin! *Bloom supposedly becomes encased in ice again. Icy laughs* Icy: We got the ring, and Earth girl is history. We're done here." *Icy snaps and they teleport home.* *Bloom manages to escape the ice coffin. She shivers and dusts the dirt off her pants.* Bloom: Whoa, that was so cold. *The other Winx arrive and Bloom is glad to see them.* Stella: Buh-loom. Flora: Where were you? Are you okay? Bloom: Yeah, I had to fight the witches, but I got through it. Stella: You took them on, all by yourself?! Tecna: So how did it go? Bloom: I grew wings it was really amazing! Tecna: Oh, that's brill, congratulations! Bloom: But the problem is that they have Stella's ring. I wasn't able to get it back from them. Flora: They don't have it. Do you remember the Spell of the Month? Bloom: Uh, I don't think it worked. Flora: Oh, it worked. Scene: The Witches' Dorm Room *Icy opens the ring case.* Icy: Finally, the ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will now be mine! Huh, but why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm. Egg: Mommy. *Egg starts shaking rapidly.* Icy: Huh? What is that weird sound? *The egg explodes.* Stormy: Ugh, that's disgusting. Icy: I think I'm gonna puke. *A duck appears on Icy's hand.* Stormy and Darcy: What's that? Duckling: Mommy. Quack. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm *Bloom makes some adjustments to her dress with scissors.* Bloom: Kiko, wait until you see what I can do with a pair of scissors. Vuala! I call it "Bloom Couture." *Kiko shakes his head with a smile.* Scene: Alfea's Ballroom *Bloom is at the entrance and everyone admired her dress.* Fairy 1: She's so beautiful. Fairy 2: Where'd she get that dress? Fairy 3: It's an Iwink Wizrahi. Fairy 4: Beautiful. *Bloom walks down the stairs and wows everyone. She arrives at where her friends are.* Bloom: What do you think? Flora: That dress is so you, and so beautiful. Bloom: So give me the scoop, you guys. What'd I miss? Flora: Let's see: The headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys, and Prince Sky flirted with Stella, and Brandon asked where you were, right Stella? Stella: Yes. Bloom: This has been a truly amazing day, I mean, counter-spelling the witches, and then fighting them, and then finding my Winx and growing wings and now the party. Flora: Awesome. It's like, "what else could you ask for?" Stella: I can think of something. *Stella giggles.* *Everyone is dancing, Brandon taps Bloom and she turns around.* Bloom: Huh? Hi. Brandon (Sky): Hey, you know you owe me a dance. Bloom: Right... Okay. *Bloom places her hands onto Brandon's and they begin to dance.* Brandon (Sky): Heh-heh, so do you like Alfea? Bloom: Yeah, yeah I do. I'm starting to feel right at home. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts